Conventional cymbal stands of the "high hat" type include an upright tubular member from whose upper end a lower upwardly facing centrally apertured cymbal is mounted for universal canting. A vertical rod is telescoped in the tubular member and projects above the latter, through the lower cymbal and has an upper downwardly facing cymbal mounted thereon opposing the lower cymbal with the lower end of the rod connected to a spring-biased foot treadle. The spring pressure upwardly biases the rod to a static position thereof with the upper cymbal spaced at a predetermined height and the treadle may be used to downwardly displace the upper cymbal from its upper static limit position toward the lower cymbal. In addition, the lower cymbal is supported whereby its spacing below the static position of the upper cymbal may be varied as desired, but this adjustment feature in a conventional "high hat" cymbal stand includes a setscrew for loosening and tightening a telescopic connection, thus requiring the utilization of two hands and an appreciable time interval to affect a lower cymbal height adjustment. Accordingly, it is impossible for a drummer, when using a conventional "high hat" cymbal stand, to adjust the static vertical spacing between the upper and lower cymbals of his "high hat" cymbal stand during periods he is playing drums or the cymbals with his hands.
Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the static vertical spacing between upper and lower cymbals of a "high hat" cymbal stand may be momentarily adjusted by a drummer and in a manner not requiring the use of the drummer's hands.
Examples of various different forms of cymbal stands incorporating different forms of adjustment features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,972, 3,299,765, 3,464,305, 3,530,757, 3,548,068, 4,145,951 and 4,216,696.